Grace,Through The Years
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: After writing,"His Heart beats in Mine" and "Laced by Blood" I thought I'd go back and fill in some year of Grace's time between... Through the years...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play, Will put them back when I'm done!

 **Grace, Through the Years**

 **PT.1**

A/N: I'd like to thank all my readers and kind reviewers through my many stories. I really appreciate the loyalty and support. You all make this all worth doing.

I'm going to back up a bit and fill in the years between, "His Heart Beats in Mine" and "Laced by Blood".

 **GRACEGRACEGRACE**

Sitting a rambunctious, five year old Grace down on her bed, Kitty was trying to convince her that physical force was wrong, after Grace had balled up her tiny fist and rammed them into Sargent Holly and yelled at him to stay away from her Momma because her Poppa "doz'in like him and if'in he don't, Poppa will lock um'up. " She stood her ground, feet planted, legs parted, fist balled up, one on each hip, head shaking, bouncing the dozens of red curls all over. She meant business!"

"Grace, now listen to me, Young Lady. Com here. Let's get you changed and ready for bed."

"OHHHHHH Momma!"

"Don't you, 'Oh Momma' me. Come on." Now lifting the dress over her head.

"See? If you'd just let me wear regular clothes, not these fluffy things, it wouldn't matter if I got dirty." Now throwing her little chubby arms across her body and staring at Kitty with a pouty look.

As Kitty turned with a night gown in hand, the look on Grace's face was burning right through her. Exhaling, sitting beside her. "Gracie Sweetheart. Look, I know you want to run and play and well…" nodding, "yeah get dirty." They both giggled. "But Sweetie, you are still a little girl and sometimes you have to be a little girl. There are just some things little girls don't do. Time for you to get some sleep."

Hanging her head, "Ok, Momma." Sliding the gown over her head, slipping under the blanket.

"Ok, your Poppa will stop in to kiss you good night."

"Momma! Butterfly kisses." Leaning in, they exchanged fluttered butterfly kisses. "Love you, Momma."

"Love you, Gracie."

Matt, once again doing his best trying to drink Festus' coffee, was going over the morning mail. Slowly, out of the corner of his eye, but pretending not to notice, he saw the door slowly creep open.

Holding up a poster, he let the figure enter the room. "Well now, is there something I can help you with, stranger?"

Now standing before him, in her little overalls, plaid shirt, cowboy boots and hat with loose curls popping out from under the bottom, she had, in her pockets, two carved wooden guns. "I'm Grace Maria Dillon. I'm your dep'ty. I gonna help you catch bad guys."

It was all Matt could do not to burst out laughing. "Well now, I was wondering when I was going to get another deputy.

Gracie Honey, Poppa, don't have any bad guys to catch right now. Maybe you and your friends can guard outside, ummm, say for Momma? But I don't want you playing inside the Long Branch. You know you can't run in and out there, right?"

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, Poppa." She turned and ran out.

Running into Festus on Ruth, she smiled. "Hi, Uncle Festus. I'm a dep'ty like you! I'm helping Poppa."

"That's good and you be hep'in me too, Gracie. You and me be a workin' with yer Poppa."

"YAYYYYYYYY!" Gracie yelled.

Festus pulled her up onto Ruth as he rode down to Moss Grimmick's.

As they rode, she looked at the mule. "Nice Ruth." She rubbed his ears.

Sitting, having a quiet supper, Kitty knew something was wrong. "Ok, Cowboy, out with it. You're extremely quiet and have barely touched your food. That's…"

Waving his hand, he tossed his napkin aside. "Kit, looks like I'm going to have to…"

Shaking her head. "Where to? And how long?"

"Kit, I'm not sure. These two may be headed for Dodge and I'd rather find them before they do. They escaped from Leavenworth two days ago."

Now furrowing her brow, "Matt…"

Shaking his head, "Kitty, Festus is going with me. Newly will be here. I'm meeting up with Sheriff Reilly from Wichita. He's heading this way hoping to head them off."

"Matt, I…I…" Exhaling. "Please…"

Reaching for her hand, "Kit, I will, I will." Now turning, he scooped up Grace. "Hey, can Poppa get a big hug from his favorite girl?"

Snuggling her little arms around his neck, chuckling, "Poppa's favit' girl. Hahaha"

Kitty just looked on smiling, watching how tightly he held Grace to him. She knew how much leaving her meant to him. Leaving both of them was the hardest thing ever.

While putting Grace to bed he explained he had to take a trip with uncle Festus and he needed her to be a big girl and look out after things while he was gone. He needed her to help Uncle Newly."

"Okay, Poppa! And I'll take good care of Momma too. Oh, and we'll keep the light on."

He smiled as he looked into the little face that was a miniature of her Mother.

Early the next morning, as Kitty descended the stairs, "Sam, good morning."

"Morning, Miss Kitty."

"Gracie down bothering you so early?"

Shaking his head. "No, Miss Kitty. Why she was up and out the door. Said she had to see Festus. I thought you knew she was up."

"That child!" She headed for the door.

Moss Grimmick's Stable

"Good morning, Mister Hank."

As Hank looked around, he heard the voice but saw no one. Then he realized it was little Gracie. "Well, hello there, Missy! What can I do for you?"

"You can saddle up Buck! My Poppa needs to ride him today. Him and Uncle Festus have to go somewhere and catch some bad guys." She was standing with both hands on her hips.

Hank stood scratching his head, "Well now, you don't say."

"Oh yeah, I do. And I'm gonna take Buck to him."

"Oh, you are, huh?"

"Uh huh. But I need help. Ya know, giy'in up there." She now stared up at him. "Ya know, you go like this." She put her hands together as to show him to boost her up.

It was all he could do not to laugh. "Oh, oh I see. Hummm, that's how it's done, huh?"

"Yes sir, Mister Hank. I see'd it done."

He put Matt's saddle on Buck. "Miss Gracie? Have you ever rode a horse?"

Pouting at him, "Well, with Poppa and Momma."

"Oh, I see." Hank answered.

"But Buck is a good horse. He's Poppa's horse. He'll take me to Poppa."

"Well, maybe I should go with you."

" Mister Hank, I'm five. I'm not a baby. I can do it my ownself. Just you watch and see."

Hank helped her up and slowly walked her out of the stable. She sat on Buck proud as a peacock. Walking down Front Street, saying hello to everyone as she passed. "Come on, Buck Boy, let's go see Poppa!"

Kitty and Sam were now at the batwing doors. Inhaling deeply, "Sam?"

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "Now, Miss Kitty, wait. We don't want to startle her."

"But, Sam…" She was almost at the office.

"Poppa? Poppa?"

Kitty quickly rushed across the street.

Matt heard her voice and headed out the door. "Gracie? What the…"

"Grace Maria Dillon!" Grace turned seeing Kitty rushing at a fast pace.

"Hi, Momma!"

"Young Lady, don't you dare, 'Hi Momma' me!"

"But, Momma, I bringed Buck to Poppa."

"You brought Buck to Poppa. UGH!" Kitty's face was red, stamping her foot and clinching both fists on her hips. "What on earth were you thinking? Grace… Young lady, I should tan your hide! Don't you dare…"

Matt grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kit relax. She's alright."

"Matt, she could have fallen and broken her neck, anything. She's just a little girl."

"Kitty, I know but she didn't. She's fine. You know Buck is gentle."

Tilting her head, her jaw tight. "Matt… Grace, how on earth did you get up there?"

"Mister Hank did this." Motioning with her hand, putting them together.

Nodding, "Hank? Well, guess I'll have me a talk with him?"

"Kit, I'll talk to Hank." Matt gently lifted Grace off Buck. "Thank you, Gracie, for bringing me Buck. But next time I'll do it, ok?"

"But, Poppa, I did it good, didn't I?"

Clearing his throat, looking at Kitty. "Yes, Honey, you did. But, Momma wants…" Then he looked at Kitty again and started again. "Me and Momma want you to wait till you get a little bigger before you ride a big horse. Ok? You understand?"

Pouting, "Yeah, I guess."

"Come on, give Poppa a smile and a kiss and hug."

Jumping up on him, kissing and hugging him.

"Hey! Maybe you should tell Momma you're sorry for scaring her. You know Momma worries about us. She loves us both and doesn't want us to get hurt."

"Yeah, I know, we love Momma too."

When she jumped down, Grace slowly walked over to Kitty hanging her head. She reached for her hand, "Momma? I'm sorry I scared you riding on Buck. You love me and Poppa and we love you."

Looking in her deep pools of blue, quickly melted away Kitty's anger. Scooping her up in her arms and in a tight hug. "Grace Maria Dillon, what am I gonna do with you?"

Grace squeezed Kitty's cheeks, kissed her then laughed and yelled out, "Hugs, Momma! Hugs!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Grace, Through the Years

Pt.2

Matt and Festus headed out, looking for the two escapees. He knew Kitty was worried but he knew she'd have been more worried had he told her the wire he received told him the men he and Festus were hunting were two he had put away and had threatened revenge on him. He was hoping to find them quickly and get them back behind prison walls.

It was early on in the week and Dodge was unusually busy. There were several new faces around town. Doc made his normal stop to have coffee with Kitty. Pushing through the batwing doors, he smiled. "Ah, morning, Sam."

"Morning, Doc. Coffee's hot. Oh and Ellie made hot sweet rolls."

"Oh, lady after my heart."

"Help yourself. Miss Kitty should be down."

"I'm right here and I think my feelings are hurt, Curly."

"They are?"

"Yeah, I thought I was your favorite." She replied, now smirking at him.

Rubbing his upper lip, "Oh now, now, I think you grown ladies have to take a step aside. My heart has been stolen."

"OH? Is that a fact?"

"Yes, Ma'am. My heart belongs to one curly red headed, blue eyed little lady named Gracie."

Just then from the landing, "That's me, Pap-Pap!"

Smiling up at her. "Yes, young lady, it is."

Quickly she ran to the top step, threw her leg over the banister and slid down the rail. "WEEEEEEEE!"

Kitty inhaled deeply. "G-R-A-C-E!"

Doc and Sam just snickered. Slapping them both on the arm. "Don't encourage her."

"It's fun, Momma." Grace said, now grinning up at Kitty. "Momma, I'm gonna go play." And out the door she went.

"But, I…"

Grace was out the door like lightening. Running straight down Front Street , waving to Burke, Mr. Jonas, Mr. Bodkin, she was headed to meet up with her friends, most of which were boys. Their idea of playing, consisted of climbing trees, fishing, playing ball and an occasional fight.

On this day, one of the boys decided to suggest to Grace that only boys were good at climbing trees, that girls were sissies and would get stuck and cry. So they had a contest to see who could climb the furthest up the old oak tree behind the church. In no time at all, Grace was up the tree like a squirrel. Billy Harper got about half way and decided he couldn't go anymore.

Just then Rev. English's wife came out yelling at him to come down. She said that he didn't belong up there. Quickly he looked at Mrs. English. "But… But she made me do it. Gracie made me do it, Ma'am."

"What? Billy Harper, what are you saying?"

"Mrs. English, Gracie Dillon made me come up here. She's up there."

"Grace? Grace Dillon, you come down this instant."

Huffing, "Yes, Ma'am." Grace sighed, climbing down.

"Now, you children, you know better."

Walking away , Grace looked at Billy. "Now who's the sissy?" She said sticking out her tongue.

"You take that back, Gracie."

"No! No, I won't."

"I'll pumble you, Gracie."

'You just try it." Her little face scrunched up as her fist clinched at her side… Billy, turn pushing her and before you knew it the two were rolling on the ground, tussling.

Before long, Miss Pry came along. "Now, now, stop that, you children! Stop that right now!" Then she noticed one of them was not only a girl but that it was Grace. "Oh my word! Come now. What is this? Young ladies shouldn't be behaving in this manner. But should I be surprised? I expected more of the Marshal. Come with me, young lady." She said, grabbing Grace by the arm.

Grace was now covered in dirt and her hair was all disheveled and was being drug by the arm down Front Street. Entering first the Marshal's office and finding no one Miss Pry then headed across the street, seeing Sam sweeping the front.

Sam quickly said, "Gracie?"

"Hi, Uncle Sam."

"Miss Pry?"

"I brought this child. I was looking for her…" clearing her throat, "parents."

"Well, Miss Kitty is in her office. Gracie, what happened to you, Honey? Miss Pry I think you can let go of her."

"Yes! You can let go of my daughter. Gracie, what on earth happened to you?" Kitty was now reaching out to Grace.

Miss Pry was scrunching her face. "This… child and another wretched child were brawling on the ground over by the church. Not quite the proper thing for a young lady but then I wouldn't expect…"

Interrupting her, "I'll handle this, Miss Pry." Tilting her head with a tight jaw. "And regardless of what you expect, her father and I will see to her as we see fit. Thank you! Grace, your room. NOW!"

"But, Momma…"

"Grace! NOW!"

"Yes, Ma'am." Grace was now hanging her head as she slowly walked up the stairs.

"Oh, Miss Kitty." Sam shook his head.

"Sam, some people will never change. I guess I'd better have a talk with a certain young lady."

Upstairs, Gracie was dropping her clothes when Kitty opened the door. "Ok, Young Lady."

"Momma, it was Billy's fault. He started it first. He dared me to climb the old oak. He said only a boy could do it without crying. Then Mrs. English made us get down and Billy blamed me for getting caught and yelled. He said I made him do it. Then he pushed me so we got to fightin' and ol' lady Pry…"

"GRACE!"

"Well, okay, Miss Pry came and pulled me by my arm and said sum' thing about spectin' some thin' like this from the Marshal. What did she mean, Momma?" Grace was now lookin' at Kitty puzzled.

"Just never you mind. Let's get you cleaned up. You, young lady, have got to stop fighting with boys. I've told you time and time again. When your Poppa gets back…"

"Ah, Momma, you don't know. I just have ta."

"No, Grace, you don't. You are a young lady and you have to start acting like one. In the tub with you!"

Down in the saloon, Sam started getting busy. The room filled up fast.

After cleaning Grace up, Kitty looked at her daughter. "Now, listen to me. You stay up here in your room. Momma has to help Uncle Sam. I'll be back in a while and we will have supper and you stay here and think about what I said."

After Kitty left, Grace was upset that Kitty didn't understand her side of what happened. She was sure her Poppa would. Maybe Pap-Pap would. He always understood. Grace finished getting dressed then snuck down the back stairs and up Doc's stairs. Tapping on the door and seeing him sitting at his desk, Grace entered.

"Pap-Pap. Hi, Pap-Pap. Can I come in?"

'Sure, Honey. I always have time for my favorite girl."

"There's that word again." Now frowning.

Tugging on his ear, "Ah, what's wrong, honey?"

"Momma wants me to be a girl, a young lady." She wiggled her body as she said it. "Pap-Pap, I'm Gracie."

Laughing, "Yes, honey, you are and we love you."

Jumping up on his lap, "Pap-Pap, why does Momma want me to wear dresses and all that fluffy stuff?"

"Well, Honey, that's what little girls and ladies wear."

Scrunching her face, "UGH! Then I want to be a boy. I like my pants and boots, like Poppa. And I like fishing, and climbing tree and riding Buck and swimming in the creek."

Nodding, "Oh, I see and you think your Momma don't like those things?"

Shaking her head. "Nope!"

"Well, Honey, your Momma does like fishing and riding and swimming. Ok, so maybe not climbing trees. But your Momma's just busy. Just like Poppa. But I'm sure if you ask, they would do that with you."

"Really?"

Nodding, "Really."

Sam and Kitty were swamped in the saloon. One man sat quietly at a corner table watching every move. His friend stood at the end of the bar closest to the door.

Kitty walked towards the back corner table. "Another bottle?"

Slowly looking up, "Busy night, Red?"

"Looks that way, cowboy. Just passing through?"

"Maybe. Depends on what I find."

"Well, Dodge is a nice town. Hope you find what you're looking for." Kitty replied.

"Think I already found part of it." He said, reaching for her hand.

Pulling back, "Sorry, Tiger, not on the menu."

"Oh, that's to be seen, Red."

Kitty furrowed her brow, walking away with a sick feeling in her gut. As she reached the bar, she looked at her bartender. "Sam, how long's that man been here? Do you know?"

"Oh, maybe two hours. Something wrong, Miss Kitty?"

"Uh, not sure. I just have a bad feeling. Sam, it's slowing up. I'm going to check on Grace."

"Sure thing, Miss Kitty."

Kitty disappeared through the office doorway and up the back stairs. But she was quickly back out on to the landing. "Sam? Sam?"

Looking up, "Yes?" He knew by the look on her face something was wrong.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Grace, Through the Years

PT.3

Quickly making her way down, Sam met her at the foot of the stairs. "Miss Kitty?"

"Sam, she's gone. Grace is gone. She's not in her room. She's not anywhere up there." She was now starting to tremble.

"Miss Kitty, wait, don't panic. You know Gracie." He was trying to put on a smile. "We'll find her. I'll send Annie over to see if she's with Newly. You know, maybe she wanted to help out while the Marshal's out of town."

Nodding nervously, "Yeah, yeah, maybe."

Doc and Grace were sitting in his office. He was trying to convince her that Kitty was only trying to do what was right for her when the door opened. "Hello. Can I help you?"

Grace looked up at the man standing in the doorway. "You sick, Mister? Pap-Pap can make you better."

Saying nothing at first, the man sneered. "Pap-Pap, huh?"

"Yep, he's a doctor. He does good stuff for everybody in Dodge City. He helps my Poppa a lot and he makes babies when they come and fixes bones when folks need it. And he has lots of real good medicines. Hmmm, you don't look sick."

The man just looked at her.

"Gracie, honey, I'll take care of him. Let him tell us what he wants first." Doc lifted her up on the table. "You just sit here, honey."

"Okay!"

When Doc turned around, the man was standing, holding a gun. "Just relax, Doctor and you too, little lady. Do what I tell ya and no one will get hurt."

"Hey! What's this all about? Put that thing away before you scare her."

"I'm giving the orders, ol' man. Like for starters, let's go. We're going for a ride. Bring your bag."

Doc grabbed his bag and started for the door. Then suddenly, the man looked at Grace. "Come on. You too."

Stopping quick. "Oh no. Now wait. No! You leave her here. I'll go anywhere you want me to go but she's just a little girl. You don't need her."

"Oh, quite the contrary. We do need her. It will draw him faster."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was hoping for the woman, and we still might get her, but this is a bonus. If I'm not wrong, this is Dillon's kid."

Before Doc could answer, Gracie blurted out, "I'm Gracie Maria Dillon!"

Doc just ran his hand over his face. The man now grabbed Grace by her arm and pushed Doc and her out and down the stairs. He forced them both onto a horse just as Sam and Kitty were coming out of the Long Branch.

Kitty yelled out. "GRACE! DOC!" Sam quickly ran to get Newly while Kitty ran to the middle of the street yelling Grace and Doc's names.

Newly, hearing her, came running. "Miss Kitty, what is it?"

"Newly, he took them. That man. He took my baby and Doc. Newly, my baby."

Newly wrapped his arms around her. "Miss Kitty, I'll get them." Quickly, he gathered every man he could and they rode out, following them.

Matt and Festus met up with Sheriff Reilly. They had made camp. Reilly had Matt fill him in on the details. Reilly was also at the trial of both men, which is why he wanted to help catch them. When they stopped in one small town along the way they received a wire telling then both men had been spotted in Lawrence, Kansas and possibly headed towards Dodge City. Matt's worse fear.

The three decided to head back. Matt sent word to Newly that they were heading back. But when it came in, Barney gave it to Kitty. Kitty returned a wire telling Matt about Grace and Doc and that she needed him. This sped up their return.

Kitty, trying not to give into her fear and grief, decided she wasn't able to sit and do nothing. She changed and had Hank get her horse ready.

"Miss Kitty, are you sure it's a good idea for you to go out there alone?" Burke asked, standing with Mr. Bodkin and Rev. English.

"Burke, I can't sit here and do nothing. My baby is out there with that... that... and so is Doc!"

"But the Marshal…"

"What about him?" She snapped.

"Shouldn't you wait for him?"

Snapping her head around. "WHY?"

Burke just said nothing. Kitty mounted her horse and quickly rode off. Several hours later, Matt, Festus and Reilly rode into Dodge.

Rushing up to Matt. "Marshal! Marshal, you're back!"

"Yeah, Burke." Matt started to head for the Long Branch.

"Oh, Marshal."

"Yeah, Burke?"

"Miss Kitty's not there."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. She rode out after Newly and the men rode out. She said she couldn't just sit and do nothing and couldn't wait."

Rolling his eyes. "Wait? Wait for what?"

Burke shrugged his shoulders. "YOU!"

Huffing out a breath, "Ah, Kitty!"

"Marshal, she said this was her baby and Doc."

"Festus, we have to change gear and freshen up our horses."

"Marshal?" Mr. Bodkin approached. "If you need anything..."

Nodding, "Thank you. I appreciate that, Mr. Bodkin. Did anyone get a look at the man or men?"

"I didn't, Marshal. Miss Kitty may have."

Festus changed horses for the three of them and loaded up on supplies and the three men headed out once again.

Sheriff Reilly rode up beside Matt. "Matt, I know how worried you must be but…"

"Ah, Dan, Kitty knows how dangerous this can be."

"Yeah but, Matt, it's her child, her baby and correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it you, yourself that told me that the strength and tenacity the woman has. And wasn't that a big part of what you love about her?"

Tossing his head back. "Ah, ugh, sometimes her stubbornness drives me crazy. She doesn't think before she acts."

"Matt, she loves you and Grace and unless I'm completely wrong, she would do anything for the two of you."

"Yeah, Dan, yeah I get that. But…"

"Matt, let's just find your girls and bring them home safe."

Kitty rode on for some time, following what she perceived to be fresh tracks. She had learned somewhat from Matt and Festus. At one point, she noticed footprints. Where they may have stopped, she noticed a set of small footprints, believed to be Grace's. All she could think about was her baby being cold or scared. Her only comfort was she had Doc, her Pap-Pap.

"Oh, Gracie, Momma's coming. Hold on baby girl." Then she thought she heard a rustling noise through the trees. Sitting quiet for a moment, a man on a horse appeared.

"Hello, Red."

Furrowing her brow, "Do I know you?"

"Not yet. But in time."

Suddenly, Kitty remembered his face from the Long Branch. He was the man sitting at the back table in the corner. The man who tried to hold her hand. The man who gave her the uncomfortable feeling just before she realized Grace was missing. "Who are you? What do you want? Did you follow me?"

Laughing at her, "Awful lot of questions, Red. Let's see. Name's Bard. Yeah, I followed you. That was easy. And what do I want? Hmmm, not much. That will all come in time. But maybe we can git a little more friendly till then." Slowly reaching over, he touched her chin.

Jerking away, "Keep your hands off me."

"Aw, Red, now how we gonna git to be friendly like if'n you act like that?"

"We're not." She snapped back. "What do you want?"

Laughing, "In time. In time."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Grace, Through the Years

PT.4

Bard had led Doc and Grace to a rundown shack where two others were waiting for him. One who was injured. Pulling Doc by the arm. He motioned towards the shack. "You come with me. You're needed in here."

Grace sat on the horse watching. "Pap-Pap?"

As they entered, one of the men stood. "Well, wondered when you'd get back. He's real bad."

"I'm here with the sawbones."

The second man was now looking up and seeing Grace who slid down off the horse and followed behind them. "What's that?"

Shrugging his shoulders. "Ah, started out as an interference but just might be a bonus."

"What?" Second man was now confused.

Tossing his head, "She's Dillon's kid."

"Oh, now wait a minute. I know you have a beef with Dillon but she's just a kid. I… I..."

"Look, Carlin, she's bait. We were going for the woman but the kid fell in our lap and the way I hear it the big man will move mountain's for these two. So when he comes moving mountains, we'll be a waiting."

"And you just might be sorry too." Doc spurted out.

"Your hands I need. Your mouth I don't. Now get to fixing him up. He needs to ride."

"That ain't likely anytime soon." Doc answered.

"Well, you best change that, Sawbones." Bard yelled out. "Or you are unless and we just might have to dispense with you. Or maybe we'll start with this little lady now." He grinned, fiddling with Grace's curls.

Grace brushed his hand away. "Get your hands off of her." Doc growled.

Grace quickly rushed to Doc's side. "Pap-Pap?"

"It's ok, Honey. You stay with me."

"Pap-Pap, is this man really sick?"

"Yes, Honey, and they want me to help him."

"Why didn't they just bring him to your office? And why are they being so mean to you?"

Scrubbing his mustache. "Gracie Honey, they're not very nice men. But this man is sick and I am a doctor so I will help him."

"Pap-Pap, why was he saying things about Poppa and bait?"

"Don't you worry, Honey."

"Are these bad men?"

Sniffing and then shaking his head. "Yes, Honey, they are."

Scrunching her face. "I'm not worried. Poppa will come and he will put them in his jail."

Bard heard Grace talking to Doc and was snickering. "Little one, your Poppa did that once. But not this time. Un huh."

Now standing defiant with anger in her face. "My poppa will come here and find us and he will lock you in his jail. You hurt my Pap-Pap. When my momma tells him he will be real mad." Now she stomped her foot.

He laughed. "Little one. You are funny."

"And you are MEAN!" Then she kicked him as hard as she could in the shin."

"OUCH! You little... I ought to take you..."

Carlin began laughing. "Kid got'cha good, huh?"

"Ah, shut up."

Doc continued to work on the injured man. He had been shot. He removed the bullet and stopped the bleeding. Now to reduce the fever and watch for infection. "Look, I'm going to need more clean water. Is there a well here?"

Carlin answered quickly. "Yes, just behind the cabin. I found it while we were waiting."

"Well, I'll need lots of it. I need to break his fever and enough to clean these sheets for clean cloth."

"Look, Doc, we don't have time for that."

"Well then, you might as well bury him now. If this fever don't break and he gets infected he's a dead man. Your call."

Matt, Festus and Reilly were picking up on tracks that Festus had followed. Burke told him that was the direction they had taken Doc and Grace out of town. Festus figured the horse Doc and Grace were riding would have different tracks because Hank said something about it had worn shoes when he saw the horse at the stable earlier.

"Matthew? You know'd ol' Doc won't let not a near nothing' happen to little Gracie. Ol' Doc, he loves Gracie with all his heart, Mathew."

Nodding, "Yeah, Festus, I know. But I can't help thinking."

Festus just swayed his head, his eyes glazing up. His heart was feeling the pain for his friend.

"Festus, let's just keep moving. Kitty's out there too."

"Aw, Matthew, Miz Kitty can take care of…"

"Yeah. Let's just find them."

"Alright, Red. Let's get a move on. We have some riding to do."

"What?" She raised her brow.

"Yeah, that's right. You and me, Red. We have to meet up with my boys."

"Meet up where? Where we going? And why? For what?"

"Ah, now, Red. You're trying to spoil all the fun. Just start moving." Now he was pointing his gun in her direction.

Pursing her lips together. "Which way?"

Snickering, "Now that's a good girl. Straight ahead. Oh and don't try nothin' funny."

"Huh. I wouldn't dream of it." She mumbled.

As they were riding, "So, you going to tell me what this is all about? Or we just riding for the scenery?"

"Aw, Red, you're not enjoying the company and nice ride in the country."

"I generally like to be asked about such things. And I prefer enjoying such things with my husband not strange men. My guess would be you're an outlaw."

"Now why would you think the worst?"

"Oh, maybe the gun pointed at me. Just a guess." Smirking at him.

"Well, I'm not going to disappoint you, Red. Your husband will join us. Actually that's the intention."

Furrowing her brow. "What? Why? What's this all about?"

"Whoa. Not so fast. First, you're bait. Second, payback. And third, Dillon sent me to prison and now he's gonna pay."

"Uh huh, you put yourself in prison with whatever it was you did. Matt just did his job. I get now that you're one of the ones that escaped from Leavenworth."

"Score one for the lady." He laughed.

"So I guess we're meeting up with the other one?"

"Other three. Two were waiting for us. It's not far. One of our friends, he was hurt. I had to come into town for the Doc."

Kitty's face dropped. Now she realized he was one of the ones that took Doc and Grace. "Doc Adams?"

"Haha, yeah that ol' sawbones. Heard he was the only one in the county. Folks say he's good. We'll see if he's worth keeping him alive."

"What?" She snapped.

"Relax, Red. Act like he's kin."

Grace snuggled up to Doc. Pap-Pap, when do you think poppa will come?"

"Soon, Honey. Soon." Doc was staring out the window, praying someone knew they were gone. Missing. He knew Kitty would be devastated when she found out Grace was missing. He doubted Kitty had any idea she was with him. He was watching the wind blow through the branches of the large tree. He began smiling. He was thinking about Grace telling him about earlier. She told him what had happened with Mrs. English yelling at Billy and her for climbing the big oak. And how Grace had climbed so high. Then the fight that got her in trouble and Mrs. Pry dragging her home dirty beyond belief. Tugging his ear, rubbing his mustache, he was looking around the room. He notice the men now in a sleepy mode as well as Grace. He slowly moved close to her, cuddling her.

"Gracie Honey. Pap-Pap needs to talk to you. But we need to be really, really quiet. Can you do that?"

Shaking her head, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm listening."

"Gracie Honey, we're gonna play a game."

Grace's eyes got real big as she was smiling up at him.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Grace, Through the Years

PT.5

Just about the crack of dawn, Doc realized, Pettit, his patient, had died. The infection was just too much. It had been too many days before Doc had chance to help him. As he drew the sheet up over his face, Carlin was standing behind him in the doorway.

"Not good, Sawbones. Bard's not going to be a happy man."

"Well, I did all I could do. I'm not the one who shot him or got him shot or waited so long to get him help. Am I? You have yourselves to thank for that. I did all I could do under the circumstances." Doc ran his hands through his hair. He was exhausted. As he left the room, Carlin followed him.

When they entered the outer room, without warning, Doc found himself flailing across the room. Bard had swung and hit him. You let him die! You quack. I should kill you."

Shaking his head, trying to get his bearings. "What in thunder is wrong with you? I did all I could do." Doc was trying to catch his breath.

Bard grabbed him up by his collar, shaking him and tossing him again. "Get him out of my sight." Then looking around. "Hey, where's that kid?"

"I don't know. She was here a while ago."

"Find her."

Carlin was now looking around, yelling out for Grace everywhere. But he couldn't find her anywhere. "Bard, I can't find that damn kid. What ya want to do with the sawbones?"

"Aw, put him in the root cellar. I don't want to look at him. Then bury Pettit while I wait for my brother."

Matt, Reilly and Festus noticed smoke in the woods. "Hey, Matt. See that?" Reilly asked. "Someone must be living out here. Maybe they saw someone. Let's check it out."

"Ah, yeah, but let's go in careful like." Matt warned.

As they approached the cabin, Reilly noticed Carlin walking around from the back, carrying a shovel. Carlin had just buried Pettit. Quietly, Reilly came up behind Carlin. "Hold it right there. No sudden moves." Carlin dropped the shovel, raising his hands. "You alone?" Carlin said nothing. "Are you alone?" Reilly repeated. Nodding he was, Reilly removed his gun.

As they started towards the door, Carlin began talking louder. "What's this all about?" He shouted, giving Bard warning he wasn't alone. Suddenly, shots came from the front window.

Reilly took a shot to his right shoulder. "Matt, take cover! In the cabin! I'm hit!"

Festus rushed around the side and to the back. Unseen, Matt returned fire, hitting Bard.

When he entered, Bard was lying on the floor. "Ah, Dillon!"

"Yeah, Bard, it's me. Where's are they?"

Chuckling, "Who?"

"My family and Doc Adams."

"You figure it out, Dillon." Then he dropped his head back, closing his eyes.

Matt grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "BARD!"

Matt turned and walked outside. Looking at Carlin with a burning look, his jaws were tight. In a deep gruff voice, he growled. "WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Who?" He spout out.

"Hauling off with a full fist, Matt landed it across his jaw. "Where are they?!"

Dan Reilly, called to him. "Matt, we'll find them."

Matt was now pounding on Carlin.

"Matt? Matt, come on. Let him go." Reilly was trying to pull him off Carlin.

Festus looked all around. "Matthew, dun looked all over." Festus said regretfully.

"Festus, they have to be here somewhere."

Festus' eyes grew big when he saw horses coming at a distance. "Matthew?"

The three were standing ready. "Matthew, it's Miz Kitty."

But just then, a shot rang out. "Dillon! Red, here, gets a bullet if'n you don't drop em now. Brother? Carlin? Pettit?"

Your brother and Pettit's dead. Carlin's right here. Now just come on down and turn yourself over. It's done."

"Haha. I still got a card to play, Dillon. I got somethin' you want and unless I'm a fool, you want this back bad." Bard reached over to grab Kitty by the hair but as he did, she swung her arm up pushing back and swinging the reins of her horse.

Hitting him across the face. "Enough!" She slid down off her horse, giving Matt a shot at him, hitting him right in the chest.

Rushing to her on the ground. "Kit! Kitty, are you ok?"

"I am now. I am now." Shaking herself off. "Matt, Cowboy? Grace? Where is Grace?"

Matt looked stunned. "Ah, Kit. I… I..."

"Cowboy?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Grace, Through The Years

PT.6

With a questioning stare, Kitty asked again. "Cowboy? Where... Where is my baby?" She was now grabbing two fist fulls of his vest.

He was trying to envelope her in his arms. "Kit... Kit, Honey..."

Suddenly, she pushed back, shaking her head side to side. "NO! NO!" Quickly, she jumped up to her feet, looking around. "Where is she?" She was now looking at Carlin, seeing the shovel beside him, she furrowed her brow, tilting her head.

He looked at her face. "Oh that? Buried my friend the sawbones killed."

"What?" She asked.

"Yeah, around the side with those two."

Kitty's eyes widened. Her head turned to Matt. "NO!" She screamed. Rushing to the side of the cabin, she collapsed to the ground in front of three fresh graves. "GOD NO!"

Matt knelt behind her, holding her. She was shaking, hysterical. "Matt, my baby! She... She... Doc... They can't be..."

"Kit Honey..."

"Matthew?" Festus called out just then. "Matthew? You'll be wantin' to see this here."

Reilly was holding Carlin, tying him up to a horse when he heard Festus call for Matt. "Festus, what is it?"

Festus was standing by the old root cellar, helping what appeared to be someone out. Matt turned. "Just a minute, Festus."

Kitty pushed Matt away. "Go, just go."

"But, Kit…"

Sobbing, "Just go, Matt. I need to be with..." She just covered her face with her hands.

As he stood and turned, Matt saw Festus standing with Doc. Shocked, "DOC?" He blurted out. "Doc, what on earth... Kitty, it's Doc!"

Snapping around to look at what Matt was saying, "Doc?"

Quickly Matt helped her up as they both rushed to him. "Doc? Where on earth...?"

Clearing his throat, scrubbing his upper lip, "Some kind of root cellar. It was damp and dirty. I sure could use a drink."

"Aw, shore thing, Doc." Festus said, quickly running for his canteen.

Kitty threw her arms around him. "Curly? What… What happened? I mean what happened to my... my baby?"

Doc just stood there shaking his head.

"CURLY please?" She said through her tears.

"Now, Kitty, don't worry."

Furrowing her brow. "Don't worry? Curly, I've been crying at my baby's grave. Well, and yours I thought."

"NO. No, you haven't." Doc said, shaking his head, still clearing his throat. "Gracie is just fine."

"She is?" Kitty repeated.

"I'll show you." Cupping his hands over his mouth, "U.N.C.L.E. U.N.C.L.E."

The next thing they all saw was Grace, swinging out of the large tree, laughing. " I win! I win! Pap-Pap, I win. You couldn't find me, could you?" When she got to a lower branch, she grinned. "Hi, Momma. Hi, Poppa. Pap-Pap said you'd come. Catch me, Poppa." And she jumped. Quickly, Matt caught her, hugging her as tight as he could.

"Ah, Gracie girl, Poppa is so happy to see you. Honey, I think your Momma needs a hug." He said, handing her to Kitty.

Kitty held her tight, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Momma, you squeezing me hard."

"I'm sorry, honey. I just love you so much." Kitty looked at Matt. "Cowboy? Can we go home now?"

Looking around, Doc stood beside Kitty. "I'm ready."

"Yes, Ma'am." Matt answered.

Matt, Kitty, Grace, Doc, and Festus headed back to Dodge. Dan Reilly accompanied them with Carlin and his friend Scott Bard. He and Matt would see to it they were returned to prison and additional charges were added to what time they'd serve.

Matt and Kitty were glad this experience didn't seem to scar Grace very much, thanks to Doc.

Five Years Later

The 5th Grade school year was coming to an end. Only a few weeks left. All the kids were excited wanting to enjoy summer. Grace? She still liked doing what she liked and that consisted of anything that didn't mean having to wear a dress.

The school bell rang and she ran down Front Street and through the batwing doors. "Hi, Uncle Sam!"

Sam just chuckled. "Ellie, she is so energetic. Miss Kitty and the Marshal have their hands full.

Ellie laughed. "Honey, I must say, I love her spirit and her compromise. Miss Kitty insisted on the dress for school but Gracie won't give up her boots and her hat. She is a perfect mix of her Momma and her Poppa."

A few moments later, Grace came sliding down the bannister in jeans, a plaid shirt, boots and hat, carrying a fishing pole. "Be back later. Going fishing with Uncle Festus. If Momma asks."

Sam and Ellie just laughed.

Rushing to Moss Grimmick's, "Hi, Mister Hank. Uncle Festus around?"

"No, Honey. Looks like you're going fishin'."

"Yep me and Uncle Festus."

"Yes'um." Festus said coming in behind them. "Hank, did my surprise git here?"

Shaking his head, "Nah. Not yet, Festus. I got word it will be here by the end of the week."

Squinting, "Aw, good. Gracie's gonna be real surprised."

Off they rode on ol' Ruth to Spring Creek.

They sat fishing, Festus telling Gracie old stories.

"Uncle Festus?"

"Yeah, Honey."

"Do you think Poppa would rather have a boy than me?"

"Aw, fiddle, Gracie. Yer Poppa cain't love you no more then any ol' boy."

"Well, Billy Harper says Poppa would rather have a boy then me cuz girls can't do what boys can do. But I told him that me and Poppa do everything. We fish and we ride Buck. Poppa takes me and we sleep in tents and make fires. He takes me when he goes to Fort Dodge to see his friends. I fish with you."

"Course ya do, Gracie. Little Billy don't know what he's a sayin'."

"He told me if'n Momma makes a baby boy, Poppa won't love me no more."

"Aw, fiddle, Gracie. Yer Poppa and Momma will love you forever. I know'd them a long time and when you come along they wasn't no two happier people. You believe that or my name ain't Festus Haggen."

Gracie cuddled up close to Festus. "I love you, Uncle Festus."

He was feeling all warm. "Well, I love you too, Gracie Girl."

Neither one knew they were being watched from beyond the trees.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Grace,Through The Years

PT.7

After working on the Long Branch books, which was an agreement Sam and Kitty had, when Kitty went into a Partenership with Sam, she came out seeing Sam and Ellie getting ready for the supper crowd. "Sam? Did I hear my little hurricane whirl through here?"

Now laughing, "Sure did. She rushed in, changed and rushed out, fishing pole in hand. She and Festus were on their way to Spring Creek."

Shaking her head, "What am I going to do with that child?"

Minutes later, Doc entered. "Well, it's been quiet. Festus leave town?"

"Oh, Doc. As a matter of fact he and Gracie went fishing."

"Well like minds. He found someone on his level." Doc chuckled.

Smiling, "Doc, stop that."

"Yeah, you're right. She's smarter."

"DOC!"

Out at Spring Creek, Festus suddenly heard rustling and turned. "Hey!"

"Stay right there, Whiskers. Don't move."

Festus was now looking at a gun pointed at him. "What'cha want here?"

"Uncle Festus?"

"It's alright, Gracie."

"Just take that there gun and toss it."

Festus did what he said. "What'cha want here. I ain't got no money, if'n that's what yer a lookin' fer."

The man started going through the saddle bags on Ruth. "You ain't got nothin'!"

"I done told ya that, ya ninny!"

Grace watched the man, wondering what and why he was doing what he was doing? He wasn't really watching her. So she walked down by the creek bed then walked back to where they were then suddenly yelled out. "HEY YOU!" When he began to turn, she hurled two rocks at his head, giving Festus enough time to jump him, knocking him to the ground. "Git'em, Uncle Festus! "Git'em!"

As the two men fought, Grace jumped up and down cheering Festus on. When Festus got the better of the man, Grace smiled and looked at him. "I knew you'd beat em."

Festus tied him up and put him on his horse.

"Uncle Festus? We takin' him back to town?"

"Shore we are, Gracie."

"YAY!'

Grace noticed Festus was bleeding. Ripping her shirt, she said, "Here let me fix you. I know how. I watch Pap-Pap." Dipping one piece in the creek water, she lightly wiped his head. Then taking another piece she made him a bandage. "There. This will work till we can get some medicine from Pap-Pap."

Festus just smiled. "Thank you!" He didn't dare tell her how bad his head hurt.

The two climbed up on Ruth. She took the leads. "Come on, Ruth. Take us home, Boy!"

As they rode into town, Matt looked confused, seeing Festus with an injured head. Grace had a torn shirt and they had a tied up man. He was sure what to ask first.

"Hi, Poppa!"

"Gracie Honey."

"Uncle Festus needs Pap-Pap. You need to put him in jail. He hurt Uncle Festus."

Smiling, "Ok."

"Oh and we catched fish. Lots of em! Here." She said handing him a string full of fish.

Matt stood scratching his head.

Festus dismounted, explaining what took place. "Matthew, you got yer ownself one special little girl there."

The man on the horse chimed in. "Oh yeah. That wild brat hit me with rocks."

Grace scrunched her face. "You hurt Uncle Festus."

"Ok, Grace." Matt jumped in.

"But he did, Poppa. See I fixed it till we can see Pap-Pap."

"Ok, Honey. You take Uncle Festus up to Pap-Pap."

Later Doc, Matt, Kitty and Festus all sat together, while Festus told them how all this came about. He let them know how she saved him and took care of him. "Miz Kitty, Matthew, Hank said my special present came in fer Gracie's birthday."

Two days later was Grace's 11th birthday. They had a party. Sam and Ellie made a special family dinner. Then when everyone had finished eating, Festus announced he had something he wanted to show Grace, taking her outside. As they walked outside, she stood on the boardwalk outside the Long Branch. Festus came walking up the street with a horse, one that looked like a smaller Buck.

Smiling at her, "Happy birthday, Gracie." He said handing her the reins. "He's all yours."

Her face dropped, her eyes wide. "MINE?! OH, UNCLE FESTUS! All mine! Momma, Poppa, he looks just like Buck! He's a little Buck! Little B." Quickly jumping up on him, she sat tall. "I LOVE HIM! Thank you!"

"You deserve him, Gracie Girl!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Grace,Through The Years

PT.8

Five years later

Early morning, the breeze was cool. Mr. Carter was making his way down the street with his milk wagon. Mister Jonas was opening up his store, sweeping the front boardwalk. Just a few folks were out and about when a charging horse made its way up Front Street, nearly knocking Mr. Carter over. "Whoa, Girl! You got to watch where you're going!"

"Ah, sorry, Mr. Carter." Grace yelled out.

Kitty walked out on the balcony. "Grace Maria Dillon! If I have to tell you again..."

"OHHHH MOMMA!"

"Young lady, get yourself in here NOW!"

Sliding off Little B, huffing out a breath. "I'mmmmm coming." Grace called, stomping up the stairs.

"Change that attitude before you get up here." Kitty yelled out to her across the landing.

Grace stopped, inhaled, then slowly entered Kitty's room. "Morning, Momma."

"Don't you 'Morning Momma' me, Young Lady. How many times have I told you about..."

Nodding, "I know, I know. Racing down Front Street with Little B. Right?"

"I don't appreciate your attitude either."

"Momma, I'm just having some fun."

Throwing her hands in the air, "Do you realize, you could have hurt Mr. Carter?"

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, Ma'am. I said I was sorry."

"If this wildness doesn't stop, I will have your father take Little B away."

"NO, Momma! You can't. Uncle Festus gave him to me."

"Oh yes, I can and will." Kitty was now staring at her with a raised brow.

Grace dropped her eyes. "Oh, alright. You win."

"Grace, it's not about winning. Look, just go get ready for school."

"Momma, how much longer do I have to keep going to school? I have to be the oldest one in there. I feel silly."

"Grace, you're sixteen and your education is very important. Your father and I both agreed that you will get an education."

Huffing, walking out of the room. "UGHHHHHHHH!"

Kitty just shook her head.

That afternoon, Kitty was coming from Sarah Carr's shop when the school was letting out. At the same time Matt and Newly were coming out of the telegraph office. She noticed he had stopped when something caught his eye. There was a circle of boys and in the center of the boys was Grace.

Matt's brow furrowed and his jaw tightened. Newly was talking but Matt was hearing not a word.

Kitty walked up behind him. "Something wrong, Cowboy?"

"Uh huh."

"Well care to share?" She asked, smiling at him.

"Kit, do you see that?"

Looking to see what he was watching. "See what?"

"THAT!" He was now pointing at the group of boys.

"The boys?"

"Yeah, the boys around MY DAUGHTER!"

Smirking, "Oh that?"

"Yeah that." Matt nodded.

"Well, Cowboy, she is sixteen."

Snapping his head around, "AND?"

Laughing, "Matt, of course she going to attract the attention of boys."

"OH NO! Uh Uh." He headed in their direction.

"MATT! Wait!" Kitty called out, following him.

"Excuse me." Matt demanded, parting the group of boys and seeing Grace in the middle.

"Oh, hi, Poppa!"

"What's going on here?" His eyes were wide.

"Oh, hi, Marshal." Several said looking up at him. Nothing's going on. We were just asking Grace who she would go to the barn dance with on Saturday."

"Well, I'll settle that. ME!"

Kitty entered the group, clearing her throat. "Sorry, Cowboy, you're already spoken for."

"Hi, Mrs. Dillon."

"Hi, boys. Grace, Sarah needs to see you for your fitting."

"Yes, Momma." Grace quickly walked away with Kitty.

That weekend was the Ford County Sociable. Kitty was doing everything she could to keep Matt from coming unglued. He wasn't ready to see Grace as being of dating age. She was his little girl, his Gracie Girl. She would forever be that little five year old with chubby cheeks, dozens of red ringlets bouncing all over her head and azure blue eyes that melted his heart just like her momma's.

The chubby cheeks were gone. The beautiful red ringlets still remained and the eyes... They could melt the world. That's what scared him. She had all her momma's looks and alluring traits and he'd give anything for her to be that five year old all over again.

Sarah had made her a beautiful satin yellow dress trimmed in white lace. Her hair was up in red ringlets, some loose down her back with a yellow ribbon. When Matt saw her walk down the stairs, tears pooled in his eyes and his stomach went in knots.

Kitty walked over and stood beside him. "You'll be fine, Cowboy."

"Aw, Kit. Where'd my baby go?"

Smiling, she's still here, Cowboy."

"Kit, I… I..."

Nodding, "I know. I know."

He enveloped Kitty tight to his side.

"Poppa? What do you think? How do I look? Do you like it?" Grace began spinning around.

Putting his arms around her, "Oh, Gracie baby. You are beautiful. You will be the most beautiful girl in the room."

"Nah, Poppa, Momma will."

"You will be the two most beautiful women in the room and you are both mine. I'll be the luckiest man in the room."

"Ah, Poppa, you're silly."

The party started. Matt escorted both his favorite girls to the dance. Soon after they entered, Doc and Festus took turns calling the dances. Several boys crowded around Grace, wanting to have a dance with her, one after another. Matt was getting nervous. Kitty was trying her best to keep him distracted.

Grace was enjoying herself. She was enjoying all the attention. Maybe getting dressed up fancy wasn't such a bad thing after all. Maybe, Momma knew what she was talking about. Maybe there's something to all this. "I can handle this. Well, some of the time anyway. I'll give it some thought." She said to herself. "Hmmm."

After dancing halfway through the night, Grace was starting to get a bit tired. She walked over to Kitty. "Momma, this dancing gets tiring."

Laughing, "Well, when you have this much attention, it can be." Kitty teased.

"Oh, Momma! Ok, you win another one. I guess being a lady for a bit does have an advantage."

"Oh, is that a fact?"

Grace just laughed.

Two boys were both tugging at Grace at the same time. "Come on, it's my turn, Grace."

Shrugging her arms loose. "No, nah. Not now. I'm tired."

"No! No, I want to dance with you." One said.

"So do I and you made me wait." The other put in. Neither one was taking no for an answer.

Again Grace told them she wanted to rest. Now watching, Kitty stepped forward. "Boys, Grace has said not now."

"But she promised." Henry now stood right up in Kitty's face.

Squaring her shoulders. "Henry, when a lady tells you no, that means no. When she is ready, she'll tell you." She stared at him eye to eye.

The two boys walked off mad. They didn't like being put off. Walking off, just outside, one of the boys had stolen a bottle from his father's cabinet. Four of them began sharing it. Before long, they were feeling the effects. Now Henry, Billy, Jerrod and David re-entered the dance. They again approached Grace and again grabbed her by the arm, pulling her to the dance floor.

It had been near the end of the night and Matt had started to do his walk around the street early. Kitty was helping Sam and Ellie with refreshments. Henry and Billy began fighting over Grace on the dance floor, as to who was going to dance with her first. She attempted to walk away but they both held tight to her arm.

Suddenly, Kitty heard her yell, "Let go of me!" Quickly she rushed to her. "Grace?"

"Momma, I…"

"Boys, stop this!"

What Kitty didn't see was Henry had his father's pistol. No one did, until the shot sounded. The music stopped. Everyone scattered. Doc quickly ran down to the middle of the room, where all he could see was people piled on the floor. His eyes teared up.

Mixed in the pile, was a beautiful yellow satin dress.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Grace, Through The Years

PT.9

Shots rang out. Folks scattered. Doc rushed, only to see several people gathered over a pile on the floor. His eyes began to tear up when he saw, in this pile, yellow satin.

Rubbing his hand across his face, swallowing hard, he choked up. "Aw, Gracie." Shaking his head, he yelled. "Back up! Back up and give me some room here, folks." Doc yelled out.

Newly quickly grabbed Henry and Billy. "Hold on here."

Henry's father approached. "O'Brien? What are you doing?"

"McCreery, Henry just shot a gun." Newly answered, now staring at this man. "And he's going to have some answering to do."

Now looking at his boy. "Son?"

Newly, inhaling in close range, realized the two boys were drinking. "A lot of answering." Newly added, waving his hand before his face.

"Doc?" One of the boys was leaning over Grace as Doc pulled him up. He helped Grace sit up. Her dress was torn with blood soaking through.

"Gracie? Let me see." Oh Pap. It's a scratch." She was looking around. "Momma? Momma? Pap?" When they both looked down, Kitty was lying on her side, unconscious. "Pap? Momma!" Grace was now in tears.

Doc quickly rolled her flat. "Newly? Help me here, please." There was a large puddle of blood under her. Doc tore at her sleeve, checking to see where the bleeding was coming from. When Henry raised the gun at Billy, Kitty stood in front of Grace, trying to defuse the argument. The first shot went into Kitty's shoulder the second grazed Grace. It was just a slight flesh wound.

"Newly, I need to get her up to my office. Quick!" Several men offered to carry her. Burke had run to find Matt. As Newly was carrying Kitty, Matt met them on the street, taking her from his arms. "Here, Newly, let me have her."

Doc walked with Grace, holding her. "Come on, Honey."

Newly turned. "McCreery?"

"Yeah, Newly?"

"I'm afraid Henry and Billy are going to have to come with me."

"Newly, wait. You can't lock them up. They're just boys."

"McCreery, oh yeah I can and I am. Boys? Let's go." He grabbed them both by the arm and walked them to the jail.

Matt carried Kitty up to Doc's office, laying her on the table. He was shocked. "Doc? How'd this happen?" "Poppa." Grace was now crying. "It's all my fault. They were fighting over me."

"What? No! No! Now you just wait one minute. You listen to me."

"No, Pap. Those two were fighting over me. Momma was just trying to stop them."

"Gracie Honey, those boys chose to start a fight. But your Uncle Newly says they were drinking and Henry brought a gun to this dance. now you had nothing to do with his choice to do that he's responsible for his actions."

Matt stood holding Kitty's hand. "What am I missing here, Doc?"

"Matt, Henry and Billy and several of the boys were drinking. Henry brought a bottle from his pa's cabinet from home and they hid outside sharing it. Then they started a fight amongst themselves as to who was going to dance with Gracie, even after she had said she didn't want to. Kitty stepped in. We were all unaware of Henry having his pa's gun. He said he was just gonna scare Billy with it but it went off and..."

Now still crying, "Momma stepped in front of me and," sniffling, "she... she... Poppa..." Now dropping her face into his chest.

Matt enveloped her in his arms. "SHHHHHHHH, it's ok, Gracie. It's ok. Momma's gonna be ok. She's got the best. Pap. He will take good care of her. Ain't that right?" He was now looking to Doc for reassurance.

Kitty began to moan, tossing her head.

"Momma?"

"Kitty? Honey? SHHHHHH, don't move, Honey."

"UGHHHHH, what... What happened? Gracccccce? Where's Grace?"

"I'm here, Momma." Grace answered, now brushing the hair back from her face.

"Oh, Doc, it hurts."

"I know, Honey. I'm gonna take care of that just as soon as everybody here gives me some room and gets out of here."

"I'm not leaving!" Grace snapped. "I can help, Pap! I know what to do. You showed me before. I helped before. Please, Pap. Let me stay and help."

Scrubbing his upper lip. "Ok. Matt, you, out! Gracie, I'll need some clean cloth, hot water, alcohol, and cotton."

Jumping up, "Ok."

"Doc, what am I supposed to do?" Matt asked.

"Your job. And that's not in here. So go. I'll send for you. GO!"

"Doc…"

"Go! Get out." Doc ordered, pointing at the door. Matt leaned over, kissed Kitty on the forehead. "I love you. I'll be back."

After giving Kitty some laudanum, Grace helped Doc remove the bullet from her shoulder and bandage it up. Grace then went over and brought back a nightgown to change her into. Grace was determined to stay by Kitty's side and care for her.

Over the next few days, Grace catered to Kitty's every need. This drove Kitty crazy.

"Grace, Honey, I appreciate all this attention, but you need to go and not spend all day sitting here with me. Pap is going to let me out of here. As a matter of fact, I'm going to insist on it. After all, Uncle Sam needs my help. So..."

"Momma, you were shot!"

"Honey, it was days ago. I'm fine. Really, I've been shot before and besides I've had the best care in the world with you and Pap."

"Oh, Momma. I'm gonna go and get you lunch and I'll be back shortly. Stay in bed."

As Grace headed to Delmonico's, she spotted a man and woman. She had seen them arrive on the stage two days before and several times she saw them in different places, talking with different people in town. Always, either one or the other would be writing something in a tablet.

Heading into Delmonico's, she noticed Matt. She figured she could catch him for lunch. But as she entered, sitting at the table with him was the woman she had seen. Stopping for a minute, she watched. The woman was tall and blonde with green eyes. She couldn't quite hear the conversation but as the woman talked she kept placing her hand atop Matt's.

Grace's brow arched. Inhaling deeply, her eyes stayed focused on the woman's hand. Quickly, she walked across the room. "Hi, Poppa." She was smiling and now staring directly at the woman.

"Gracie, Honey." Matt recognized the look. Grace had so many of her mother's traits.

"Poppa, I thought maybe we could have lunch. Since I came over to order lunch for MOMMA! She says Pap, might let her go today. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah. That's great, Gracie. Honey, why don't you go ahead and give Joe the order and I'll finish up here and then we'll order lunch."

With a smirk, a mirror of her momma's, she bounced to the kitchen. "Hi, Mr. Joe."

"Well, Marshal, she is a beautiful young lady."

"Thanks. That's my Gracie."

"I see some resemblance, but I'm guessing she looks a lot like her momma."

Nodding with a chuckle. "Oh yeah, Gracie looks like her momma." His face lit up with a smile.

"Well, Marshal, I do hope we can continue our conversation." Just then, she started to stand, still holding on to his forearm and hand.

Grace re-appeared and walked up between them at the table, making sure to push her hands away from him. "Oh, you're leaving? Bye. Mr. Joe will be right out, Poppa."

As the woman left, Matt stared at Grace. "Gracie?"

Smiling at him, "Hungry, Poppa?"

"Young Lady..."

Now giving him puppy eyes. "Yes?"

"You are your mother's daughter."

Kitty convinced Doc to let her go back to her room. Grace was enjoying working with Doc. She had started taking a big interest in his work. He had slowly let her tag along while he treated patients and she would read some of his books. But now she was being bitten by the medical bug.

This to Kitty was a good thing. Grace was once again interested in her education. Grace still noticed this woman hanging around and she was a bit annoyed. What did this woman want? Why did she keep hanging around her Poppa? She would still see this woman in clusters with folks talking and writing then several, as they talked, would see Grace and turn away and slightly point.

Grace made a point of trying to get close enough to hear what they were saying. Grace managed to hear her name. Julia Munro. She was from New York City. She worked for some publishing company. Grace pretended to be looking in a store window and heard this Munro woman asking about Matt being Marshal in Dodge and things that had happened.

Grace listened closer, then a few of the older ladies joined in, including Mrs. English, Mrs. Bowman and a few other gossips. As they started talking, Grace listened.

"We all think highly of Marshal Dillon, well for the most part, that is. He's been a good marshal. He does have a lack of judgment in some, shall we say." One said, now clearing her throat.

"Oh?" The Munro woman questioned.

"Well, for a man who has been chosen by our government to protect us from the lowest form of people, he sure doesn't have such judgment when it comes to... his own companionship."

Now Grace was livid. Rushing towards them, "HOW DARE YOU? You wretched witch. Who do you think you are?"

Now Mrs. Bowman's face dropped.

"Yes, I heard every word. How dare you speak about my parents like that."

"Oh, dear child. It's not..."

Waving her hand, "Oh, I know. It's Momma you all like to talk about so much. You don't miss an opportunity, do you? I've listen to you ol' wretched witches for almost 16 years and I'm sure you've been at it much longer. It amazes me though. This woman..."

"Now, Child, this is disgraceful. Such indecent behavior coming from such a young lady. So improper." Then Mrs. Bowman added, "What do you expect? She's..."

Grace's face was beet red. "What, Mrs. Bowman? Kitty Dillon's daughter? Yeah, I am. Kitty Russell Dillon's daughter. The same Kitty Dillon of the Long Branch. The one that you all know and suck up to when you of the lady's aide society are in need of funds. The same Kitty Dillon that see's to it that the families in Dodge have Christmas every year. The same Kitty Dillon that see's to it that families falling on hard times have food on their tables and their kids have shoes and clothes. Oh and, Mrs. English, isn't she the same Kitty Dillon that see's to it that your husband, Rev. English, has the funds to keep Dodge City church going? Shall I go on, Ladies? Yes my Momma is the owner of the Long Branch Saloon. She's the same woman that you all want to condemn because your husbands and your men drink in the saloon. But it isn't Momma who see's to it that they are sent home when she knows they've had too much, or that she feels they should be home with their family? You ask any of the girls that work for Momma and they will tell you what a good woman my Momma is and how she takes care of them."

Julia Munro stood shocked. The gossip group dropped their heads, ashamed at having this sixteen year old call them on their behavior. As the crowd began to disburse, Grace was so angry she was shaking. She turned and was now looking straight into the face of Doc and no other than Kitty.

Saying nothing, Kitty just enveloped her baby in her arms, walking back towards home.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Grace, Through The Years

PT.10

Sitting quietly in her room in the upstairs of the Long Branch, Kitty thought about what she had just witnessed on the street. She heard Grace, her baby, call out all the town gossips on things they'd been whispering about for 35 years or so. She hadn't given it any thought that Grace had heard any of it. "Wow, my baby. All these years she's had to hear all the awful things these..." She was now covering her face with her hands. "Me? I've never paid much mind to what others talk about. But Grace? Grace is different. What have I done to her?"

Standing at her door, Grace was just watching Kitty, "Momma? You awake?"

Straightening up, "Yes. Come in."

Sitting beside Kitty, " Momma? Are you upset with me?"

Reaching out, cupping her face in her hands. "Oh no, baby. No. I mean how much of that down there did you and Pap hear?"

Tilting her head with a raised brow. "Ummmmm, enough." Scrunching her face, "Oh, Momma, they asked for that. Those ol' biddy's..."

"Graceee!"

"Oh, all right. But, Momma..."

"Honey, I know and I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Momma, why are you so nice to them? Everything you do and they still say such mean and nasty things."

"Grace, some people, that's just who they are."

"But, Momma…"

"Grace, I've just learned not to care what people talk about. I know who I am and what I've done and what I do and I have never lied about any of that. Not everyone agrees with how I've made my living, but we can't always please everyone."

"But, Momma, why do they have to be so mean?"

"Grace, I can't answer that, Sweetheart."

"Momma, I'm proud of you. You work hard."

"Yes, Honey, I do and I've always tried to work hard." Now shifting, "Grace, you are growing up now. I know I've never talked to you much about my childhood."

"No, Momma, you haven't. Why?"

"Well, Sweetie, it's not been a time I've always wanted to remember."

"But you've said you love New Orleans."

Smiling, "Oh yes, New Orleans is beautiful." Patting the spot close beside her. "Here come here, sit close to me. New Orleans is where I was born, in a big beautiful home with lots of beautiful things. My mother's family were fairly well to do and well known in the city. The LaRouche family. I had a grandfather that was very influential and ran everything even the family. When my mother, your grandmother, met my father, your grandfather, he didn't approve of their relationship. But Mother loved him."

"Why, Momma? What didn't her father like?"

"See, my father, Wayne Russell, well he had a taste for gambling. And he was always looking for the next big game, the next big dream. So, he was always off chasing that game and dream, leaving Mother and me behind. Grandfather even disowned Mother and I. Then Mother was pregnant with another child and very frail. Grandfather and Aunt Constance had her agree to send me off to St. Anne's Seminary school for Girls. It was a boarding school. I missed Mother so much. Then one day, the baby came early. He was much too weak and small and Mother was too weak and frail. The doctor couldn't save either of them."

Grace sat with tears listening to Kitty. "Momma? That's awful."

Nodding, "Yes, Grace, it was. I found out when my Father came to St. Anne's to get me. He told me I had to go with him. My Grandfather had turned me away from the family."

"Oh, Momma, at least you had Grandfather."

"Wait."

Tilting her head, "There's more?"

"Uh huh. My father took me to live with a friend of his." Now smiling, "Pan. Panacea Sykes."

"Panacea Sykes? That's a funny name."

"Sure is and she was something different. Pan was… well... She took care of me. She gave me a place to sleep, fed me, clothed me, taught me some of the things a young lady needed to know. One of her biggest rules were that a young lady should always have a clean petticoat and a starched linen handkerchief." They both laughed. "Oh, and she taught me to deal a mean hand of poker."

"So, that's where you learned, huh?"

Laughing, "Yeah."

"What about Grandfather?"

"Oh, he disappeared. I didn't see him again till years later when I was an adult. Actually, I was living here in Dodge."

"Momma, how long did you live with Panacea?"

"Oh, about four years."

"That means you were..."

Kitty jumped in. "Your age, Grace."

"OH MOMMA!"

"Yes, Honey, I was young."

"What did you do?" Grace was now looking concerned.

Kitty swallowed hard. "Grace, the place Pan worked and I lived with her was a gambling house. It was something like the Long Branch but bigger. Pan had me work for her."

"You mean like your girls work for you?"

Nodding, "Yeah, kinda like that. And sometimes I'd play cards. Then I met a man who wanted me to go to San Francisco."

"Ah, Momma, you were in love?"

Chuckling at Grace' s amazement. "I thought I was. He was the first grown up man who treated me like a grown up woman."

Suddenly, Grace's expression changed. " Momma, what happened to him?"

"Oh, Grace. I came to find out he wasn't all I thought him to be. Lesson learned. Part of growing up."

"He broke your heart?"

Nodding, "Yeah, at the time. So, I hopped on a stage and decided to head back to new Orleans."

"Well, how'd you end up here in Dodge?"

"Ah, that's just it. Your Poppa. My stage stopped over in Dodge and I was having breakfast in the café, hurrying to get back on, when suddenly, this big man walked in. He sat down across the room from me. He was the biggest man I ever saw in my whole life." Laughing. "And he ate the biggest breakfast I ever saw too."

Now Grace burst out laughing!

"And he had the most beautiful blue eyes."

"Oh, Momma!"

"Oh, he was so busy eating all that food he didn't notice me."

Suddenly, a deep voice joined in. "Oh, she's wrong. I noticed. I noticed."

"Poppa!"

"Hey, this is my story, Cowboy! Anyway, I sure noticed him. So, I decided to stay and…"

"And my life has never been the same since, Gracie Girl. Best believe that." Matt added.

Kitty just smirked.

"So, how are my two favorite gals?"

"Good, Poppa. Momma looks great. Don't she?"

"Sure does."

"Gracie, maybe you should let Momma rest."

"Ok, Poppa." Kissing Kitty and matt, she rushed out.

"Kit, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm tired of being stuck in this bed."

"Kitty, Doc said..."

"Oh, I know what Doc said, but I feel fine."

"Kitty, Henry will be charged with shooting you and Grace. Reckless endangerment."

"Matt, what will happen? They're just boys."

"Well, Kitty, it can't go unpunished."

"Well, yeah, I know that but…"

Suddenly there was a light tap on the door. Matt opened the door.

Newly was standing holding his hat. "Marshal? Sorry to bother you and Miss Kitty but McCreedy is down in your office and… well, he's asking if he can... Well, if... He wants his boy to come and apologize to Miss Kitty face to face."

"Newly, I'll handle this." Matt stated.

"Matt!" Kitty yelled out. "Tell Newly to bring the boy up. I'll see him."

A few minutes later, Matt, McCreedy and young Henry entered Kitty's room.

Tipping his hat. "Miss Kitty, Ma'am, I appreciate your agreeing to see us. I understand you're still..."

"Mr. McCreedy, I'd like to hear your boy out." Looking to young Henry. "Hello, Henry."

"Mrs. Dillon, Ma'am. Glad to see you're feeling much better. Ma'am, I'm terrible sorry bout what happened at that the dance. I didn't mean for you ta get hurt like ya did, Ma'am or Gracie. I feel real sick bout it, Ma'am."

"You mean other than the whiskey you boys drank?"

"Well, yeah, that too." Henry mumbled.

"Okay, McCreedy. Let's go. Kitty needs her rest."

"Mrs. Dillon, I do hope you will see your way clear to speak to the judge on my boys behalf. He is just a boy and this was all over your..."

"Et et. McCreedy, don't spoil what you've started here." Kitty smirked at him.

As they left the room, Kitty shook her head. "Some people. Matt, he's right. He is just a boy. Maybe Judge Brookings could go easy on him?"

"Kitty, you're going soft."

Smiling, "Oh? Was I mean and hard before?"

"Wasn't it you who told me you were born mean?" He answered.

The room filled with a deep laugh.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Grace, Through the Years

PT.11

A/N: Just want to say thank you for all the kind Reviews thus far, , I've enjoyed filling in these missing years of Grace's childhood,.. I so appreciate all the loyalty 😉

Waking early, Kitty was up and trying to dress when Matt entered the room after doing his rounds. "Et et. And what are you doing, Ma'am?"

Without turning. "Getting dressed. Damn it, if I lay in that bed one more day, Matt, I'll scream."

"But, Kitty, you know Doc will…"

Cutting him off, waving her hand. "You let me handle Doc."

Alright, alright. But are you sure?"

Turning and placing a hand on his chest and looking at him with a sultry gaze. "Trust me, Cowboy." Her look melted any argument he had.

Matt guided her down the stairs. First thing he noticed was Doc sitting at a table talking with Sam and Ellie. Inhaling, "Here we go."

Tugging his ear and swiping his mustache. "What in thunder?"

"Curly, just relax." Kitty said before he could say anymore. "I'm feeling fine. Besides I was going crazy sitting in that room. And I'm not planning on running up and down Front Street, ya know."

Both Matt and Sam quickly rushed to help Kitty into a chair. Coffee's hot, Miss Kitty."

"Thanks, Sam. And is that Ellie's sweet rolls I smell?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Ellie answered, coming in from the kitchen.

Quickly, the batwing doors swung open. "Momma? You're up?"

"Yes, Sweetheart."

"Poppa, there's a judge that just came in on the morning stage. He's over talking with Uncle Newly. They're waiting for you there. Um, his name is Kendrick."

"Ok, Honey. Kitty, I'll be right back. Let me take care of this."

"Matt…"

"I know. I'll fill you in after I talk to him. I'll bring him here. YOU stay put." Tossing his hat on his head, he was out the door. Just as he pushed thru, Julia Munro was standing on the boardwalk.

"Morning, Marshal."

"Miss Munro. If you'll excuse me I have urgent business."

With the one door open, Kitty noticed her standing with her hand on Matt's forearm. Her brow furrowed and this caught Doc's attention.

Turning, "Oh, she's still in town."

Now tilting her head. "OHHHHHH? Someone you know, Curly?"

Rubbing his chin, "Well, not personally. But she arrived in town a few days ago with a friend, I think. They seem to be asking questions around town."

"Questions? Questions about what and about who?" Kitty asked.

"Well, Honey, that's just it. Seems she's been asking about Matt and even you."

Looking surprised. "WHAT? Grace, wasn't that woman standing with Mrs. English and Mrs. Bowman the day Pap and I saw you?"

"Uh huh. She was asking them questions about Poppa then Mrs. Bowman started say nasty things about you and that's when I... Well, I guess you and Pap heard me. Momma, her name is Julia Monro. She is some kind of publishing person from New York. I heard her tell Mrs. English and Mrs. Bowman."

Furrowing her brow, "Curly, why would she want to know about Matt or me?"

"I don't know, Honey. I don't know."

"Well, you two, I have lots of work to do. Lying in that bed has got me behind. And before you say it, I'm just going to work on the books at my desk. So I want no argument."

Doc shook his head. "Why would I dare try? Gracie Honey, come on. Pap's taking his favorite girl to breakfast."

The two walked arm in arm across Front Street. Julia Munro watched curiously. Late, Julia Munro pushed through the batwing doors and looked around, seeing Sam cleaning glasses. Smiling, "Good morning."

Sam looked up. "Good morning. May I help you?"

"I hope so. Can we sit if you have a minute?"

Sam, not sure what this woman wanted, walked to the table, sitting down. "What can I do for you? Are you looking for a job?"

Laughing, "Oh no, Sir. I'd like to talk to you. Maybe ask a few questions?"

"What about?" Sam asked.

"Oh, your Marshal and his wife."

Sam froze up. "Oh, Ma'am, I don't feel comfortable talking to you about Marshal Dillon."

"Oh, now come on. I hear he's a good man."

"It's not that at all, Ma'am."

"Julia Munro. Please, it's Julia."

"Miss Munro, if you have questions for or about Marshal Dillon you should speak to him." He was now standing and walking back to the bar.

"Oh come now."

Suddenly, she heard a deep voice say, "I believe you got your answer, Miss Munro."

Turning, she saw standing at the office door, Kitty staring at her. "Hello. I… I… Oh, you have to be..."

"I'm Kitty Dillon and I believe Sam here said it clear enough."

Perking up. "Well then, maybe I could speak with you."

Throwing up her hand. "NO, Miss Monro. I don't know what you're after but I'm not interested. Now if you don't mind, I'm very busy." As she was about to turn into her office, Matt and Judge Kendrick pushed through the Batwing doors.

"Marshal. Judge." Sam said. "Can I get you anything?"

"Ah, no thanks, Sam." Looking around, seeing Julia Munro. "Kitty, maybe we can all go in your office."

"Sure."

Entering the office, "Judge Kendrick, you remember my wife, Kitty."

"Ah, yes. Mrs. Dillon, how are you?"

"Better." She answered. "Can I get you something, Judge? Brandy?"

"Oh, no, thanks."

The three sat and discussed the situation and what happened the night of the dance. After the judge heard the whole story, Kitty said that although she understood there should be some sort of punishment, she didn't want to see the boys lives ruined. So, Judge Kendrick agreed to talk with the four boys involved then he would make his decision.

Julia continued questioning folks around town, running into a few of the girls that worked for Kitty just outside of Sarah Carr's dress shop. "Hello, ladies. I'm Julia Munro."

Ana looked at her. You are that reporter lady from New York. Right?"

"Yes. I guess if that's what you want to call me. Can I talk to you ladies?"

"What about?"

"You. Your job. Your boss. Living here in Dodge."

Ana and Tess looked at one another. "We love it."

Jenny and Pearl said, "We're new but working at the Long Branch."

"Best job I've every had." Jenny added. "Why Miss Kitty is great to us. Pays us better than any body I've every worked for. She takes great care of us and treats us like family, protects us. Why you asking? Someone say something different? If they did, they're lying. I've worked lots of places where I've been mistreated by customers and bosses. Then I heard about Miss Kitty and the Long Branch. You know there's not many women bosses but she runs a clean and good place here." Julia looked at them as each talked.

"What about Grace?"

Ana looked at her. "Who? Gracie? Ah, we love Gracie. She's a great kid. She's like a little sister we never had."

"Kitty raised her in the saloon?" Julia asked.

"O, good gosh, NO! Gracie's not allowed in the bar. Well, in the mornings no one is there and she only uses the side entrance. They live upstairs but when customers are there, never. We all make sure she is protected. We love her. Miss Kitty's good to everyone in this town. She's helped so many people. She makes sure every child in Dodge has Christmas. When families fall on hard times, she takes care of them."

Pearl laughed, "Yeah, she thinks no one knows she does this. But she takes care of the church fund and Ladies Aid Society and they still look down their nose on her for owning a saloon. Sheesh."

"Now, Pearl, aren't you used to that yet?" Jenny said.

Julia smiled. "Hmmmm. I believe I've heard of these good deeds. I understand the Marshal and your boss have a long history."

Ana laughed. "Decades!"

"Decades? Really?" Julia repeated.

Waving her hands, "Oh yeah. Got to be 30 plus years. Well, Grace is sixteen and they were together for forever before she came a long." Now giggling.

"Well, we have to get to work, Miss... Munro, was it?"

"Yes, thank you, Ladies."

Grace and Doc were crossing Front Street just as Matt and Judge Kendrick were leaving the Long Branch.

"Poppa?"

"Hi, Honey. Judge, this is my daughter, Grace."

"Hello, nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Dillon."

"Oh, I'm just Grace." Smiling at him.

"You are a beautiful young lady."

"Thank you."

"I hope you are doing better after the incident."

Dropping her eyes, "Yes, Sir. Momma got the worst of it. Poppa, are Henry and Billy going to jail?"

"Judge Kendrick will decide that."

Kendrick went to the Dodge House. Matt and Grace walked Doc to his office. "Poppa, Pap is going to lend me some books then I'm going fishing with Uncle Festus. Want to come with us?"

"Honey, I'd love to. But your Momma and I have things to do and she still needs to rest."

Matt went back to his office. Grace was going through books to read in Doc's back room while he was making up some medications for patients.

Julia entered. "Doctor Adams?"

Turning, "Why, yes." Doc answered, wiping his hands. "What can I help you with? I must say you don't look sick."

Laughing lightly, "Oh, no, not at all, Doctor. I just thought maybe we could talk a bit."

"About?" He continued.

"Oh, your friends."

"My friends?" He repeated.

With a large smile. "Yes. Marshal Dillon and his wife."

"Oh, well now..."

"Oh, come now, Doctor. Don't go siting privilege on me. I'm not asking you about their medical care."

"Well, just what are you asking me about? Miss..."

"Munro. Julia Munro. But you can call me Julia."

"Ok, Miss Julia. What do you want me to tell you about?"

"Oh, anything you can."

Doc started to say something when he looked up and his eyes widened. "Kitty?"

"Ok, if you'd like to start with Mrs. Dillon. That's fine."

"No, Kitty? What is it, Honey?"

Kitty was standing in the doorway. Julia turned seeing Kitty staring at her.

"Did you not understand? Let me make it clearer then. Miss Munro, my husband and my life in Dodge, ok some of it, is known to the public and there's nothing we can do about that. But other than that, anything thing else we choose to remain private. It is our family private business not something for your paper, article, publication or whatever. And I thought I made that clear. My family is off limits and off topic."

Suddenly Grace overheard Kitty's voice. "Momma? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Honey."

"Miss Munro? What did you do to upset my momma? Look at her. She's not... Pap? Something's wrong."

Julia looked at Grace. "I… I..."

Kitty swiped her hand across her throat. "Grace, it's fine. What are you doing here?"

"Pap is lending me some books."

"Oh."

Doc was looking at Kitty. "Honey? You alright?"

Swallowing hard, nodding, "I'm... I'm..." Her breathing became more labored.

"Pap? What's wrong with her?"

"Kitty, Honey?" She was now flushed and sweating. "Honey, here, sit." Before she had a chance, Kitty dropped.

"Pap?"

Julia let out a yell. "Oh, Doctor!"

"Gracie, go find your Poppa. Honey, quick!"

Julia jumped up. "I'll go. I'll find him." And she was out the door.

Julia rushed down the stairs, seeing Matt headed across Front Street. "Marshal? Marshal!"

Shaking his head, "Miss Munro, not now. I'm really busy."

"NO! Marshal, it's your wife!"

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Grace Through The Years

PT.12

Matt took the stairs of Doc's office two at a time, rushing through the door. "Kitty?"

As he entered he saw Kitty laying on the table. In his mind, when he saw Kitty laying there, it took him back twenty years to when she lay on that very table unconscious. His insides shook. "Doc?"

"Relax, Matt. She has a fever. I think her wound may be infected. Have you noticed anything?"

"Well, she has been tender still but she was shot, Doc."

When he uncovered her wound he noticed some sign of infection. "Yeah, Matt, Kitty's not a young girl anymore."

Turning her head, mumbling, "I… I heard that, Curly."

"Good! Maybe now you'll listen to your doctor."

"And your husband." Matt added.

"Stop ganging up on me! Ouch!"

"Hold still. Look, I'm gonna have to give you some Laudanum so I can clean this out again. Then, young lady, you're going to DO WHAT I SAY. GOT IT?"

Closing her eyes and nodding. "Alright. You win."

Grace leaned in. "It's not about winning, Momma." Kissing her on the cheek. "Pap, can I help?"

"You know what to get. Matt, go on. Get out of here."

"But, Doc…"

"Just till we're done. Say, Matt, you may want to take care of that Munro woman. She seems to be poking around town asking questions about you and Kitty. She's already ruffled Kitty's feathers."

Matt just rolled his eyes. "Oh, boy."

"Yeah, Gracie's too."

"Ok. I left Kendrick at the Dodge House. See ya later."

After Doc and Grace took care of Kitty, Grace went to Delmonico's to get Kitty some broth and fresh bread for when she woke up. Sitting at a table eating, was Julia.

Grace put her order in with Emma, Joe's wife, then she walked up to Julia. "Look, Miss Munro. I understand you think you have a job to do but you need to respect my family's privacy. My Poppa and Momma have both told you they didn't want to talk to you about their lives. I'm not going to talk to you. Then you go to my Pap and who knows who else. Momma and Poppa are good people. I want you to go away. Go away and leave us alone. We are happy. We have a good life. I saw you come here with that man, your friend. Whoever he is. Just get back on the stage and go back to New York and back to your life there and let us just live ours. Please? Yes, Poppa is a Marshal. A damn good one. And me and Momma love him. We're happy." Grace now looked at her with pleading eyes.

Julia sat silent, as Grace took the tray of food from Emma and left.

Minutes later, Matt entered Delmonico's. Julia looked up. "Miss Munro?"

"Marshal..."

"Let me just say this. I understand you're interested in a story about Dodge City, me and my Life here as Marshal."

"Well, Marshal, yes, that was the idea. But since I've been here not many people want to tell me much except for a few ladies."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Let me guess."

"Not important, Marshal Dillon. Gracie cleared that up."

"She did?" He asked.

"Oh, yes. You have one very loyal daughter."

"That's my Gracie. As I was saying, Miss Munro, neither Kitty nor Myself are interested in having any story of our lives in print of any sort. So I'm sorry, you've wasted a trip. Now, if you will excuse me, I do have a job to do and as you know my wife is not well."

Now sitting in serious thought. "Yes, I understand. I do hope Mrs. Dillon gets well soon."

Grace sat feeding Kitty, playing nursemaid, being as attentive as could be to her every need. "Momma, Pap says you need to eat all of this soup. Miss Emma says it's fresh and the bread just came from the oven."

"Oh, I see."

"And when you're done, he says these powders will help."

"You've learned a lot from Pap, huh?"

"Yep. I've been watching and learning everything I can and reading Pap's books."

"Is this the same girl of mine who didn't want to go to school anymore?"

"Oh, Momma! This is different. Momma, I've been thinking a lot about something and I want to tell you about it."

"Ok, what?"

"Do you think women can be just as good a doctor as a man?"

Kitty burst in laughter.

"Momma? Why's that funny?"

"Oh, sweetheart, it's not. Yes, they can. It just made me remember something from a long time ago. Many years ago, Pap-Pap had a doctor come to Dodge to take his place when he had to go away for a trip. A Dr. Sam McTavish, who was a very good doctor."

"Why was that funny?"

"Well, Honey, that was a time when people weren't ready to accept a women."

"Momma, I don't understand."

"Grace, Dr. Sam McTavish was a woman."

Now Grace's face dropped. "Really? But… SAM?"

"Her name was Samara McTavish. Her father always wanted a son."

"So, did Pap like her?"

"Well, not at first. But eventually, he realized she was a very good doctor and a very good woman." Now Kitty had a smirk.

"Momma?"

"Pap fell in love with Dr. Sam."

"Momma? Did they get married?"

Kitty's face saddened.

"Momma? What happened?"

"Well, Honey, Pap and Dr. Sam were treating a few families that developed a disease caused by fleas in animal furs. Dr. Sam became sick and didn't survive."

Grace's eyes teared up. "Aw, poor Pap-Pap."

"Yes, Sweetheart, it was awful. After that, he just devoted himself to his practice."

"Momma, I want to be a doctor like Pap-Pap."

"Gracie, Sweetheart, Pap-Pap would be proud. As much as Poppa and Me. And you're already doing a wonderful job taking care of your Momma."

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you, Baby Girl."

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver over here?"

"Oh, Poppa, you know I love you."

"Well, I haven't had a hug from my girls all day."

Grace jumped in his arms. Kitty raised her brow. "Is that a fact, Cowboy?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Grace, Through the Years

PT.13

Judge Kendrick recommended probation for the four boys involved in the drinking and reckless endangerment per Kitty's request. They also had to do community service set by Matt.

Julia Munro stayed a few more days observing and began realizing just what most folks had been speaking of and why most were so loyal to Matt and Kitty.

Julia watched as Kitty, even though she was recuperating, had Grace and Sam gathering together things in a buckboard to be taken out to several farms that she knew that women were raising children on their own. Julia overheard Mr. Jonas and Burke talking. Mr. Jonas remarked to Sam about Miss Kitty having a heart of gold, even from a sick bed.

Julia stood back after Burke walked away. She looked at Jonas. "That's an awful lot of goods."

"Yes, Ma'am. But it's going for a good cause. Miss Kitty sees to it."

"How so?" She asked.

"Oh, she likes to think it's discretely done and doesn't want anyone making a fuss, but no families will go hungry or cold when they are in real need. She's an angel."

"You mean she is paying for all these goods?"

"Oh, yes, Ma'am. And she has many times. Now if you'll excuse me, please." And he walked away.

Julia stood thinking of everything she had learned in the week she'd been in Dodge City. A smile spread across her face. "Hmmm, why would they not want people to know anything about them?" Shaking her head, she walked on.

Kitty began getting stronger. Things starting getting back to normal. Matt began putting the boys to work, finding odd jobs for them to do. Grace started spending more and more time with Doc. Questions, questions, day and night.

Walking across the boardwalk towards the Long Branch, figuring he'd have his early morning coffee with Kitty as usual, Doc pushed thru the batwing doors.

Grace came running down the stairs. "Morning, Pap! What's on the agenda for today?"

"Whoa, young lady. I haven't eve had my coffee let alone breakfast."

Laughing, "Oh, Pap. I'm not rushing you."

"Sure sounded like it." Doc said, scrubbing his upper lip. "Sounds like you're trying to take over my job."

Coming from behind, Festus spoke. "Ya ol' scudder. She'd probly do a far better job."

"Oh, brother. Not you already? It's too darned early." Doc shook his head.

"Curly, what is wrong?" Kitty asked as she strolled across the landing.

"This! This is what's wrong!"

"Uh, fiddle, ya ol' quack'ady quack.

"Pap?"

Now laughing, "Alright you two." Kitty said. "Enough. Curly, did you come to take me to breakfast?"

"Well now, I thought you were taking me."

Smirking. "Huh, I figured you'd say that. Oh, alright. I'm buying."

"Good. Let's go." Doc said. "Before he horns in."

"Festus, you are welcome too."

"Now why'd you go and do that?"

"CURLY." Shaking her head.

The four walked across to Delmonico's.

"So, Pap, what's on our agenda?"

Doc looked at Kitty. "Honey, you'd think I took on a partner."

Kitty let out a loud laugh. "She's your granddaughter."

Newly was coming out of the gun shop. "Morning, Miss Kitty, Gracie, Doc, Festus."

Lighting up. "Hi, Uncle Newly." Quickly, she rushed to give him a hug.

"What's got you all excited this morning?"

'Ah, I'm working with Pap-Pap."

"Learning what you can huh?"

"Yep! I want to be a doctor just like him."

"Well, Grace, you're learning from the best. He taught me a lot and I'm still learning from him but working with your poppa keeps me busy too."

"Uncle Newly, did you go to medical school too?"

"Yes, for a short time. You know, when you're finished with breakfast we can talk about that."

"Ok, great!"

Later, after Doc walked Kitty back to the Long Branch, Kitty noticed Julia still hanging around. "Doc, I don't understand why that woman is still around."

"Well, Kitty, Honey you can't make her leave."

"Oh, I know that, damn it. She just makes me uncomfortable, skulking around, asking questions."

Grace headed to Matt's office. Entering, she was looking for Newly, finding Julia instead. "Oh, hi, Miss Munro."

"Hello, Grace."

"I was looking for..."

Before she finished, Julia put in, "Poppa?"

"Don't you understand? Poppa and Momma aren't going to talk to you for any paper or article."

"No, Grace, I was Looking for that nice young nan Newly."

"Uncle Newly?"

"Oh, he's your uncle?" Julia asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well, let's see. Hmmm, Uncle Sam works for your momma. That little man with the whiskers is Uncle Fes..."

Tilting her head. "Uncle Festus."

"Yeah. And the doctor is Pap-Pap. And now the deputy is Uncle Newly?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You seem to be related to a lot of people."

"And why does that matter to you?" Grace said, now annoyed.

Now Matt and Newly were standing at the door. "Miss Munro?"

"Poppa. Miss Munro was looking for Uncle Newly. I guess it's someone she hadn't questioned yet."

"Honey?"

"Well, I'm right. Aren't I, Miss Munro?" She now was staring a burning look into her.

"I guess I can catch up with you another time." Julia said and quickly left.

"Gracie…"

"Poppa, that woman is soooooo…"

"Honey, stop."

Newly stepped in to defuse her anger. "Hey, didn't you want to ask me something about medical school?"

Inhaling deeply, "Oh yeah. You said you went for a bit."

"Uh huh. For a short time then I got interested in gun smithing and came west. Then when I met your Pap-Pap, he got me interested again and I began learning again. Partly after my wife Patricia... Ah..."

Furrowing her brow. "Patricia?"

"My wife Patricia died from a blood illness, one we don't know much about and I wanted to stop others from going through the same thing."

"Aw, Uncle Newly, I'm so sorry. Maybe you and Pap can help me decide when it's time for me to find a school."

"Sure, Honey, I'll be happy to."

Sudden the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was young Brian Craighton. "Marshal? Marshal, where's the doc? Where's the doc? I can't find him. It's Ma. It's Ma. It's her time."

Grace quickly said, "It's okay, Brian. I'll get my Pap and your Ma will be just fine. Come with me."

Grace rushed to the Long Branch. "Pap? Pap, we have to go. Mrs. Craighton is ready. I'll get your bag."

Doc tugged his ear shaking his head, looked at Kitty. Kitty smiled.

"Honey, she's a sponge for the knowledge. You learned fast when I taught you but Gracie... She can't get enough."

A few minutes later, Grace was back with his bag and his buggy. "Come on, Pap. We've got to go."

Kitty just laughed. "I think you'd better go." Kitty said laughing .

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Grace, Through The Years

PT.14

Conclusion

After helping with the delivery of Martha Creighton's baby, Grace was excited. When they returned home, she rushed in, telling Kitty every detail non-stop. "Momma, you had to be there. It was amazing!"

Kitty just sat and listened, watching the excitement in her daughter.

"Pap let me deliver that tiny little baby boy, Momma. It was so spectacular. There's nothing in the world like it. Momma, he was so tiny. Momma? Was I that tiny?"

"Well, you were small but not real small." Smiling, "Remember your Poppa is..." Then she stopped.

Just then, Matt and Newly came in. "Oh, Poppa, Uncle Newly, I had the most wonderful day! Poppa, I delivered a baby. He was so tiny."

Matt looked to Kitty who was nodding. "She went with her Pap and he let her help."

"Yeah, I know she went with him but…"

"Poppa, he let me actually deliver the baby. Awwww, it was sooooooo wonderful! Poppa, it made me appreciate what Momma went through when she had me."

They all sat around the table. Newly began telling her about his time in medical school in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

"Poppa, Momma, I know now more than ever. I want to go to medical school. I want to be a doctor but then I want to come back here. I want to help the folks here that really need the help of a good doctor. I know that Pap-Pap is going to want to retire someday. Maybe… Maybe he will be able to wait till I go to school and come back here. What do you two think?" She was now looking at the two of them with a very serious look, searching their faces for an answer.

"Well, Gracie, Honey, that is something I think you need to discuss with Pap-Pap. But I think it sounds like a wonderful idea." Now Kitty's facial expression changed.

"Momma? Is something wrong?"

Snapping her head up, "Oh no, Baby. No." She protested but Matt noticed it too.

Later when they were alone, Matt walked up behind her. "Ok, we're alone now. What is bothering you?"

"What? Nothing, Cowboy."

"Kitty, Honey, this is me."

"Really, Matt, it's nothing."

Turning her to face him, he lifted her chin. "Honey?"

"Oh, alright. Cowboy, my baby is talking about going away." Her chin began to quiver.

"Ah, Kit Honey. Wasn't it you who told me we have to let her grow up?"

Slapping him on the chest, "Oh, I know, damn it. But, Matt, she's my baby."

"Well, she's my baby girl too, ya know?"

"Well, then how can you be so alright with this?"

"Well, I'm not but I know you're going to help me through it." He was now enveloping her in his large frame. "Kitty Russell Dillon, I love you!"

Over the next two years, Grace studied hard, preparing and was ready to go off to school. Newly had talked to Matt and Kitty several times about schools back east, including the University of Pennsylvania Medical School . which Grace had decided was the school she wanted to go to. And she was accepted.

They had made a trip out to see the school, so they knew where she'd be and were happy with knowing they felt she'd be ok. Then when the time came, the three planned the trip out.

That morning, practically the whole town was there to see Grace off. The three gathered at the train depot, going through all the tearful goodbyes.

Grace stopped, looking at Doc. "Pap-Pap, I promise you here and now, I will do my very best to make you proud. And when I come back here to Dodge, I want you to be proud to say, 'This is my granddaughter, Dr. Grace Maria Dillon M.D."

Doc stood with tear filled eyes. "Gracie Girl, not a day has gone by since you were born that I haven't been proud of you. I'm sure not a day will go by that I will ever not be proud of you. You just go and learn all you can learn and come back as the best doctor you can be. And remember, your Pap loves you. No matter what." He hugged her tight.

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

They spent several days getting Grace settled then, when it was time for them to go, Kitty was finding it difficult. "Sweetheart, if you need anything, you..."

Smiling, "Momma, I know. I know. I love you both too. Momma, I'm a big girl now. I'm going to be just fine, really. I really want this, Momma. You'll see. This will be great!"

"Ok. Give Momma a hug."

Hugging her tight, her eyes wide. "Momma, I can't breathe."

"Sorry Honey."

"I'll be home on breaks." Grace reassured Kitty.

"Oh I know. I know."

Then Grave turned to Matt, tilting her head. "Poppa?" Seeing his expression, "Come on, Poppa. It's me. Your Gracie. I'm going to be okay. I need you to take care of Momma."

Chuckling, "I'm going to miss my little girl. Where'd my little Gracie Girl go?"

"Poppa, I'm still here." Stretching up, she hugged his large frame. "Come on you two. I'm not running away from home. You two just try and get rid of me." She was now hugging them both together then hearing the conductor.

"All aboard!"

"There? See? Go on. I'll see you both on my break." They stepped up on the train, waving at her as the train pulled away.

"I love you. I love both of you. I'll miss you. See you soon."

Once out of sight, Kitty turned and buried her face in Matt's chest. "Oh, Cowboy, I miss her already."

"Me too, Kit. Me too." He said, enveloping her tightly.

Fini

 **A/N: Now this continues in the next story, "Laced By Blood"**

 **( Julia Munro returned to New York, writing her story. But it was not the story she intended to write.)**


End file.
